


Polaroids

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [3]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female/Male Roommates, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A box full of momentos turns into a lazy day for two roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroids

(Y/n) steps up on the ladder she had gotten out. Mark was in recording and she decided she had nothing better to do then clean up a bit. She searches around in the top of the closet, checking for anything she may have missed. There's a box in the back. Frowning, she stands on her tiptoes and drags the cardboard box out to the front. It's heavier than it looks and (y/n) wobbles, the ladder tipping.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Mark is suddenly next to her, one hand grounding the ladder and the other on the small of (y/n)'s back. "Are you okay??"

(Y/n) scoffs. "Wouldn't be the first time I fell off the ladder, certainly wouldn't be the last either." She hands the old box to Mark who sets it on the small table in their den as (y/n) climbs down.

"Do you know what's in here?" Mark asks as he's joined by his roommate.

"Nope. I was gonna ask you actually."

"You got me..." Mark gently removes the dusty top and tosses it to the side, more interested with the contents of the box. "Would you look at this!" He picks up an old yearbook. "It's my senior yearbook." He laughs a little. "I was wondering where this went."

(Y/n) scoots closer to Mark as she says, "Well let me see what little Mark looked like!"

He opens the book and begins flipping through the pages. He stops suddenly and points to a spot. "There it is."

(Y/n) takes the book from him, reading what he had put in it while Mark sifts through the box some more, finding childhood toys and things from his youth. He pulls out a shoebox that sounds like it's full of cards. "Holy crap. You were such a dork!" Mark wipes the dust off the lid of the smaller box. "I mean you still are but..." This remark earns (y/n) a poke in the side before the box is opened. "Wait. Are those..."

"Polaroids. A shoebox full of Polaroid pictures." Mark smiles as he sees (y/n) as a child.

She leans forward and digs through the box herself. "Here it is!" Mark looks up as the woman whips out a camera. "This was my dad's. He was an incredible photographer."

"I can tell." Mark looks back down at the pictures. There were some interesting ones that probably had good stories behind them. He snaps his head up as he hears the click of a camera. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

"I did indeed." She says as she waves the picture, trying to get the image to develop. Mark tries to take it from her but she pushes his hand away, grinning. "It's like the only picture I have of you! I want a piece of you to have with me."

Mark crosses his arms. "Then let me take one of you."

"You can't tell me! The best pictures are candid ones." She looks at the card and her face lights up. "I mean, look." She places the picture on the table. It shows Mark looking down at the pictures, a faint smile gracing his lips and his eyes shining with happiness. "That wouldn't have happened otherwise."

"Okay. Fine. You got me."

The two continue pulling things out of the box for hours. They pull out some old video games and a few stuffed animals, both explaining the significance of their belongings. There were a few VCR's floating around in the box so the two hooked up the old machine and put in the home movies. (Y/n) curled up next to Mark, resting her head on his thigh with his arm resting over her. His legs are crossed beneath him, giving (y/n) a better vantage point to see the films.

Mark picks up the Polaroid camera and looks at it in the dim light of the room. The sun had started setting and it was casting a warm glow in the room. He looks down at (y/n). She has the sleeves of her sweater past her fingertips and the sweater itself goes down to her mid-thigh. Mark leans back slightly and snaps a picture of the girl. She looks up at Mark, semi-surprised at hearing the click of the camera. He's gently waving the picture and watching the movie. He notices her eyes on him and looks down at her. They both smile lovingly at the other. They hadn't had a day to relax together in a while and it was nice to learn more about the other.

Mark sets the developed picture down next to the one of himself. "Now I've got my own piece of you."

**Author's Note:**

> This sounded a lot better in my head. I also suck at titles and summaries so I'm sorry. But it's a little longer! That's a good thing!


End file.
